The Return
by Ghost520
Summary: Gary Smith is now released from Happy Volts and comes back to find his old pals, Jimmy and Pete. But can he really be trusted, even after months of therapy and medication? This is a continuation of my story "Reunited".
1. An Old Friend

**An Old Friend**

Jimmy was dumbfounded by the sight he was witnessing. He was seeing _Gary_ walking up the steps. He walked over to the boy and tried to wave his hand through him, he ended up karate chopping the boy's shoulder.

"Ow, watch it you bi-. Well, well! Look how lucky I am! Found you a lot easier than expected.", Gary proclaimed.

Jimmy was frightened by the fact that a psycho was loose and he happened to be right in front of him. Gary just stared at him for a bit, studying the expression he had on his face.

"What? You act like you've seen a ghost, Jimmy-boy!", Gary was acting as if they were old friends. Which, in a sense, they were.

Jimmy took two steps back and rubbed his eyes, trying to test and see if this was all a dream. Gary giggled at Jimmy and walked up to him.

"Boo."

Jimmy nearly ran into a nerd that was lingering behind him, pushing the kid away after he regained his balance.

"Y'know, Jimmy, you really helped me realize something. You helped me realize that I needed to be locked up for a while, to think. You've broadened my horizons, Jimmy Hopkins.", Gary extended his hand,"What do ya say, _friend_?"

Jimmy hesitated. Was it safe? Did he have a concealed needle that would inject him with a deadly virus? What was Gary thinking?

"I..er..see you've calmed down, Gary. A bit out of character, if you ask me."

Gary withdrew his hand from the air and scowled at Jimmy.

"I'm trying to make amens, and you _shun_ me like some hunchback freak with one eye? Jesus, Jimmy, I can't believe you!"

Gary turned as if he were going to storm off into the distance, but he paused after a step and turned around, smirking. He saw the astonished look on Jimmy's face and burst into laughter.

"I'm kidding, Jimmy. Just kidding."

Jimmy now became worried that he had drifted into a slumber he wasn't going to wake up from. Gary was different. _A lot_ different. Had the loony bin actually changed him? Jimmy pondered to himself for a few moments, and dismissed the thoughts from his mind.

"Look, Gary. I'm not trying to insult you or anything, but I have to go. See ya later..."

Gary was now a little ticked off and turned to face Jimmy after he walked past him.

"You're not gonna ask me why the Hell I'm acting so damn friendly, or do I have to be the assertive one here?", Gary called after Jimmy.

Jimmy turned around and came back up the steps.

"OK, I'll play your little game. Why are you being so friendly, nice, and out of character, Gary?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked!", Gary commented sarcasticly,"I'm a free man now, Jimmy! A year of rubber walls and therapy can do that to you. You just don't know what it's like, being released after so long."

"Released? I thought you were dead not ten minutes ago!"

"Oh, so you saw that..", Gary looked away, shyly.

"Yeah, so how the Hell did you do it, Gary?"

"It was a going away present, really. I found a crash test dummy in the rec room, don't ask, and I'm very artistic, believe it or not, so I made it look like ol' Petey and put my name tag on the dummy before I left. I was going to be released today anyhow, I just thought I'd screw with their heads a bit."

Gary then took in a very big breath and began again.

"And, here I am!", he had his arms stretched towards the sky.

"Aren't ya happy to see me?", he asked.

Jimmy stood silently for a moment and finally answered.

"No, not really, to tell the truth."

Gary frowned at this and proded him with a finger.

"Why not?"

"Well, let's see..", Jimmy started to yell,"You turned everyone against me, mad me look like a madman, got me expelled, and nearly killed me! Tell me, how would you have acted in a moment like that?"

Gary twidled his thumbs a bit and then looked back up at Jimmy.

"Jimmy-boy, I'm sorry..I didn't take my meds for a long time, you should know that!"

Jimmy could tell Gary was kidding.

"But seriously, you had it coming, ya lil' sociopath, you!", Gary punched at Jimmy playfully.

Now, Jimmy really _did_ believe he belonged in a loon house. He just sighed and took Gary's hand and shook it.

"That's more like it! Our clique will ride again!", Gary started laughing like a madman.

"How'd you ever brainwash Petey, anyways?"

"Jimmy, my boy, that's another story for another time", Gary said as he put his arm around Jimmy's shoulders.

Jimmy had a feeling he was going to hate the rest of his time at Bullworth, the soul reason being Gary's release. He knew in the pit of his stomach he shouldn't trust him.


	2. Mending Old Threads

**Mending Old Threads**

Jimmy and Gary were inside the school building, at lunch, and everyone was staring at Gary as if he were doing a spectacular magic trick or something similar. Jimmy felt weird about it all. The jocks, being the meat heads that they are, approached Jimmy about Gary.

The conversation didn't last more then two or three sentences and was interrupted by Gary. He was in a spectacular mood today, as would anyone that would've been released from Happy Volts, and he was greeting the jocks, shaking their hands, and telling them how good it was to see them all once again.

The nerds got the usual wedgie and spit-in-the-face combo. Jimmy just stood back while he did all this. Next, the preps were treated as they were, Gary giving them the usual teasing about them being inbred and spoiled little bitches. And the greasers were teased with the usual 80's-90's stereotypes.

The bullies were treated as old buddies, however. Russell and Gary went to go hang out together for some odd reason and Jimmy was left to deal with a mob of angry, saliva scented nerds. After all was said and done, all Jimmy had was a slightly busted lip and a couple of bruised knuckles.

Gary ran into the dorm and started complimenting it like it were an old cathedral of sorts. Jimmy was still in awe of how quickly everyone accepted him, especially himself. Just then, Pete came strolling out of his room in time to be spotted by Gary and given a wedgie to.

Pete groaned and went back into his room without acknowledging Jimmy. Jimmy didn't care though, he just wondered how the Hell Pete was acting so normal now, after he had pretty much transformed into the don of a fucking mafia.

Gary then left the boys' dorm and went to the jocks' territory. He was apparently going to spend some time with them. Jimmy was relieved that he wasn't psycho-sitting anymore and went to his room, kicked his shoes off, and laid back on the bed. He drifted off to sleep shortly after.

He woke up a few hours later to find Kirby Olsen and Dan Wilson stand bedside.

"Why the Hell?!", Jimmy half screamed, almost flying out of his bed,"Oh, sorry I thought a couple of bears had broken into the dorm."

The two jocks didn't so much as smile at the stupid joke. They yanked Jimmy up by his shirt and Dan punched him in the eye.

Jimmy, dazed and confused, swung back, hitting Kirby in the nose. Kirby's eyes began to water up and clearly lost his vision, because he began swinging at air. Jimmy then came up with a kick to the abdomen, then grabbed Dan and punched him three times in the gut, then threw him into Kirby, who then tripped out into the hallway.

Kirby was slumped over, on all fours, so Jimmy pushed Dan backwards, who then tripped over the boy on the ground. He fell onto the wood floor with a thud and the back of his head hit it solidly, making him black out. Kirby then stood up and was knocked out with two more punches.

Jimmy had no idea why they suddenly wanted to attack him. He got a water bottle and filled it with water, then splashed some on Kirby's face so he would come to.

"What's the big idea, attacking me like you did?"

Kirby looked up at him, his eyes still watery, and took in a breath of air.

"Gary...told us you were spreading rumors....he told us where to find you, and to knock you out...once we got here.", Kirby said before he blacked back out.

Jimmy released his grip, making the boy's head hit the floor. He thought to himself a moment and then went to Petey's room. Jimmy heard the bed springs squeaking, but didn't think anyone of it, and walked in. There ol' Petey was, 'conversating' with Mandy Wiles. It looked like the conversation was pretty good, too.

Jimmy immediately shielded his eyes with his forearm and slammed the door. Although he could've lived his life without seeing what he did, he was glad for Petey. After a few minutes, Mandy came out, blushing heavily as she passed by Jimmy. Pete filed out shortly, shutting the door behind him.

"So, that's how Gary got to ya. Said he'd put in a good word to Mandy for ya, huh?"

Pete nodded, embarrassed. He too was blushing heavily.

"Don't be embarrassed, Pete, believe it or not, I'm glad for ya.", Jimmy tried to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, about that.", Pete began,"Sorry for being an asshole and kinda turning the whole school against you again. I was uh...was 'lonely' ya know? It just gets so hard not to get pus-"

"Spare me the details!", Jimmy said as he put his hands up, defensively.

Pete just laughed to himself.

"So, what do you want, Jimmy?"

"Well, Gary, the prick, just sent two jock goons to beat me up, supposedly. I need your help for this one."

Pete sighed heavily and followed Jimmy down the hall and out the door.

"Can't the fighting _ever_ stop?", he thought out loud.

* * *

Pretty short update, I know, but atleast it's an update, right?


	3. Fighting Knows No Bounds

**Fighting Knows No Bounds**

Jimmy and Petey were on their way to the jock's territory when three jocks approached them. Damon West, Casey Harris and Luis Luna. Jimmy sighed deeply and put his fists up. Luis came up with a haymaker, which missed Jimmy by only inches then Jimmy came up with a uppercut and Luis stumbled backwards into Casey, who then fell onto the ground. Jimmy punched Luis in the face, busting his lip and nose. Casey got up but received a kick to the knee cap then a haymaker to the jaw.

The third jock, Damon, had gotten behind Jimmy and now kicked him in the back of the leg. Jimmy was forced to kneel down and received two punches to the face, almost to the point of busting his lip. Luckily, Pete came from behind with a brick and broke it over the jock's head, making him fall unconscious. Jimmy was then helped up by Pete and thanked him for the help. They then continued on their way to the gym.

Before they reached it, another jock quickly came up but was knocked out with three jabs and a right hook to the face. They now reached the gym to find Gary surrounded by jocks. Ted Thompson, Bo Jackson, Juri Karamazov, and Dan Wilson were present. Apparently Dan had regained consciousness and headed for the gym.

Jimmy sighed heavily and put his fists up again. He knocked Dan and Bo out no problem, but Ted and Juri were going to be a different story. He came with a haymaker to both sides of Juri's face and stunned him for a second, he then punched Jimmy in the face once and Jimmy fell back, both lips had been busted. Jimmy got up and kicked Juri in the crotch, as much of a cheapshot as it was. It worked, however and he was on the ground groping his crotch saying something about his mommy in a high pitched voice.

Jimmy then proceeded to knock Ted out and then confronted Gary.

"What's the big idea, Gary? I thought you changed!"

Gary just snickered to himself and took in a gasp of air.

"Well, Jimmy, it isn't my fault you decided to trust me. You were the-Hey, what the?!"

Pete had gotten Gary's arms behind his back and was holding him surprisingly firm.

"Oh, so ol' Femme-boy here apparently toughened up while I took my vacation!", Gary laughed to himself.

Gary then thrust his arms as hard as he could, making Pete tumble over the bleacher guard rail and onto the floor. He had fallen a good five feet and was now unconscious. Jimmy looked down to Pete and then back at Gary, now scowled furiously.

"Your going to pay for that!", Jimmy said as he ran forward.

They had maneuvered their way down to the gym floor and were now in the middle of it.

"You still care about that little bitch, Femme-boy, after he nearly had you gutted and hung out to dry by the entire school?", Gary questioned then chuckled.

Jimmy growled with anger and swung at Gary, Gary jumped back a solid foot to avoid the punch, though.

"Haha, lighten up, man! It isn't like I just killed your girlfriend or anything...or did I?", Gary laughed at the obscene joke he had just told.

Jimmy swung three more times, only lightly landing the second blow.

"That tickled!", Gary yelled in a giggly voice.

Jimmy was fed up with his actions and swung one last time as hard as he could, nailing Gary in the temple. Gary instantly crumpled to the floor and lay motionless. Jimmy then ran over to Pete.

"Petey! C'mon, speak to me! Say something.", Jimmy was cradling Pete in his arms,"Oh God, no, don't go! Please let this be a dream.." A tear now rolled out of Jimmy's eye socket and down his face.

Pete then opened one of his eyes slightly and muttered,"J-Jimmy...what...what happened?"

Jimmy was alarmed by his friend waking up and yelled,"Petey! Your alive."

"Yeah..it was j-just..a..", he slipped back into unconsciousness. Jimmy then got up with Pete in his arms and looked over to Gary. At some point he had gotten up and left the gym. Jimmy was furiously at the discovery but dismissed the thoughts to follow Gary and went to take Pete to the nurse.

At the nurse's office, Jimmy was relieved to hear that Pete would be OK, and had sustained minor bruises and a lightly sprained ankle. He then went back to the dorm, to find his room totally ripped apart. The way it looked, one could easily assume a tornado had raged through the room. Jimmy knew at once who did this and muttered his name in a low, almost demonic voice.

"Gary."

* * *

Another short, quick update. I hope you like this story so far. And if you don't, go screw yourself :D. Not really, but seriously, go jump off a building.


	4. AA Meeting

**AA Meeting**

Jimmy stalked toward the jock's hangout and burst in the room, alarming everyone.

"What the Hell, man?", a jock in the corner blurted out.

Jimmy then asked where Gary was in a very low and demonic voice. The jocks didn't know, so Jimmy left, knocking the jock in the corner out. He thought of a place where Gary would never be expected to be found.

The library.

A while later, Jimmy arrived and scoped out the room. A couple nerds had gotten up and ran over to say hello by the time Jimmy had fully entered the building. He pushed the nerds out of his way and stalked towards a group of nerds, huddling in the corner.

Jimmy shoved a few nerds out of the way, making them trip and fall. Gary was sitting in the middle of the group telling an interesting story about Jimmy's mom and a goat. Jimmy yanked Gary up by his collar.

"Get the Hell off of me, you nut!", Gary exclaimed as he yanked his shirt back.

Jimmy was flailing his nostrils with rage and swung at Gary, nailing him in the jaw and making him stumble over a nerd, he then fell onto a table. Jimmy then climbed onto the table and stood Gary up.

Gary punched Jimmy in the chest and then jabbed him in the throat, making Jimmy grip his Adam's apple and wheeze a bit. Jimmy quickly recovered, grabbed hold of Gary, and put him through the table with a powerbomb.

Gary let out a loud gasp as he hit the ground, having just went through a three to five inch thick table. He struggled to breath for a bit, making him slip into unconsciousness. Jimmy stood up and kicked him in the jaw once, very hard.

The nerds stared in amazement at Jimmy.

"Just so you know, we didn't find that story to be very intelligent or funny in any shape, fashion, or form.", Algernon quickly spat out as he nearly urinated in his pants from what he just saw.

Jimmy just looked at the boy and laughed, he was about to punch him when a large book hit him in the back of the head. Pete had stopped the monster before he had time to destroy anyone else. Gary woke up shortly after, in the hospital. He suffered from a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle, and minor scratches. He didn't know where he was for about a month.

"And that's how my child hood was, I stopped Gary and Jimmy from destroying each other.", Pete, now twenty six with a scruffy beard, a dirty ski cap, a lumberjack's shirt, and a pair of dirty overalls, half covered by a black jacket, stood at a podium telling a story to a group of people.

A banner behind him said "Alcoholics Anonymous". Pete didn't go for the whole 'anonymous' thing anymore, and just told them his name at his first meeting. He had been coming to these type of things since he was about twenty four, having ten years of alcoholism under his belt.

"Uhm, Peter, we asked you a question about your alcoholic habit..not your life story.", the professional looking man in the corner, wearing a plain white button up shirt, khaki slacks, and a pair of brown loafers, by the table was saying.

Pete just shrugged and said,"That's how my alcoholic habit began, actually." Pete trotted off stage and then sat in his seat.

The man got up to the podium and spoke into the microphone,"Does anyone else wish to speak, while we have time left?"

* * *

Now, before you get angry and start rioting (which I doubt very seriously will happen), I'd just like to inform that this story was never even meant to be _this_ long. I just planned it to be a 1-2 chapter story, continuing and ending my other story, "Reunited". I just got caught up in the moment and carried it on, I guess. Anyway, I hoped you liked the story, and don't forget to check out my other stuff!


End file.
